videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Legends of Black Power
A fanon Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game. Plot Note: before the game starts, you must first choose which gender you are. The player experiences a dream about a Garchomp successfully stopping an Absol from stealing Dialga's powers over the timestream. They then are wake up in the Pokemon world as an unevolved Pokemon. He/she is then kidnapped by 6 Zubat, and taken to their boss, a Crobat. The playable Pokemon then escapes from the cave. But when he/she gets outside they immediately fall unconscious. This dream is about the same Absol's attempt to steal Zekrom's powers, though is stopped by the same Garchomp and a Haxorus. The playable Pokemon is then woken up by the patner Pokemon. The playable Pokemon then joins the partner to go join the Surface Army. When they arriva they are greeted by a Krookodile who takes the 2 to Groudon. Groudon then enrolls them into the academy. The 2 then begin their days at the academy. The First Assignments The next day, the 2 start their training with Sceptile as their mentor. Sceptile introduces them to the other rookies, Shieldon, Loudred, Bidoof, Scraggy, and Tranquil. Sceptile first givesthem the gear needed to complete missions with the least amount of failures (Berries, Apples, Reviver Seeds). Sceptile then introduces the 2 Pokemon to the other generals: Krookodile, a Beartic, a Hippowdon, a Lucario, a Toxicroak, an Arbok, a Haxorus, and a Garchomp. The player wonders that the Garchomp and Haxorus look familiar. As the generals leave the dorms, Sceptile gives the 2 Pokemon the assignment of boing to the Kecleon Store to see if he has plans to stock up more Oran Berries. As the 2 head into town, the partner uasks if Kecleon has plans to stock Oran Berries, but has unfortunate results. While they head back to the Surface Army HQ, a Seviper runs into the player and heads into the Persian Bank and withdraws a lot of money, which make the partner Pokemon suspicious, and the player enraged. When the 2 return to HQ and tell Sceptile the bad news, he gives the 2 yet another assingment. He wants the main Pokemon to apprehend a criminal. That criminal turns out to be the same Seviper. The 2 then head out to Oak Woods, and defeat Seviper. Sceptile confirms the money stolen from the Persian Bank has been returned. The player starts to experience an onslaught of flashbacksof Pokemon getting their powers drained by an Absol. Sceptile suggests to take him to the Chansey Hospital for check-ups for the player. The 649 Powers Chansey confirms that the player is slowly losing his/her memory, he/she is experienced painful headaches - from the flashbacks, and their was an anomaly in his/her DNA. Garchomp then arrives and tells the partner and Sceptile that Groudon is having a meeting. At the HQ, Groudon reveals that Absol is trying to obtain ultimate power by absorbing the abilities and strengths from one of each Pokemon in existence. He as already absorbed he powers of the non-legendaries, Kyogre, Palkia, Cresselia, Articuno, Suicune, Jirachi, Phione, Azelf, Ho-Oh, Reice, Mew, Virizion, Keldeo, Reshiram, Tormadus, Meloetta, Heatran, Victini, Latias, Celebi, and Shaymin. Now Absol just neads the powers of Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, Lugia, Regirock, Registeel, the same Groudon, Rayquaza, Latios, Deoxys, Mesprit, Uxie, Dialga, Giratina, Regigigas, Manaphy, Darkrai, Zekrom, Kyurem, Thunderus, Landorus, Terrkion, Colalion, Genesect, and Arceus. Groudon assigns each member to look after a speific Pokemon. He assigns himself to Rayquaza, the generals to Arceus, and have everyone else scatter throughout the Pokemon World to look after the others. The main Pokemon are chsen to look after Registeel in Iron Fields. Though when the Pokemon begin to head out, the player falls unconsious again. This dream has Garchomp, Haxorus, Scetile, and Arbok protect Thunderus's power from being absorbed. Once the dream is over, the Pokemon head out. Though when the player and partner arrive at the center of Iron Fields, Registeel has become aggressive, and attacks the 2. Player and partner defeat him and realize that he must have had his powers absorbed by Absol already. When all the Pokemon come back to HQ, Groudon and the generals are successful, while the others are not. The partner reports what he and the player found out. Groudon then has ordered that all Surface Army Pokemon to be on high alert. The Visitor The next day, the player and partner are ordered to search Valley Village to see if any of the residents have seen something at least simlar to Absol. Though the playe and partner get unfortunate results. When the 2 head back home, the player has a vision of an Absol entering a wormhole eaving an Umbreon behind. After the vision ends, the Pokemon head back to HQ. Omce there, there is an Umbreon at the front gate. They alert Groudn of this, and the Umbreon is taken to the Chansey Hospital. More coming soon... Characters Playable *Garchomp (dreams only) *Bulbasaur **Ivysaur ***Venusaur *Charmander **Charmeleon ***Charizard *Squirtle **Wartortle ***Blastoise *Koffing **Weezing *Ekans **Arboc *Pichu **Pikachu ***Raichu *Meowth **Persian *Chikorita **Bayleef ***Meganium *Cyndaquill **Quilava ***Typhilosion *Totodile **Crocognaw ***Feraligator *Vulpix **Ninetails *Phanpy **Donphant *Treeko **Grovyle ***Sceptile *Torchick **Combusken ***Blaziken *Skitty **Delicat *Munchlax **Snorlax *Riolu **Lucario *Turtwig **Grotle ***Torterra *Chimchar **Monferno ***Infernape *Piplup **Prinplup ***Empoleon *Shinx **Luxio ***Luxray *Snivy **Servine ***Serperior *Tepig **Pignite ***Emboar *Oshawott **Dewott ***Samurott *Sandile **Krokoroc ***Krookodile *Axew **Fraxure ***Haxorus Non-playable Heroic *Arceus *Umbreon *The Legendary Pokemon Surface Army Note: If one/both the player and/or the partner Pokemon are Water-types, Groudon will give you a series of 10 questions in order to join. =Commander = *Groudon =Generals = *The same Garchomp *Haxorus *Gothitelle *Krookodile *Arbok *Beartic *Sceptile *Toxicroak *Lucario *Hippowdon =Captains = *Heatmor *Durant *Archeops *Mamoswine *Steelix *Gengar *Tyranitar *Golurk =Seargants = *Weavile *Marowak *Scyther *Ariados *Haunter *Onix *Rampardos *Excadrill *Alakazam *Goliath *Aerodactyl =Majors = *Scizor *Bastiodon *Armaldo *Gastly *Golem *Rhyperior *Kadabra =Soldiers = *Every single non-legendary Pokemon that isn't a Water type. =Rookies = *Shieldon *Loudred *Bidoof *Scraggy *Tranquil *You *Partner Pokemon Valley Villagers *Persian - owns the titular bank. *Chansey - head and founder of the titular hospital. *Kecleon - owner of the titular store. *Kangaschan - owner of the titular storage house. *Hydreigon - owner of the titular dojo. *Scrafty - owner of the titular move link shop. Evil *Absol Bosses *1. Crobat *2. Seviper *3. Registeel Category:Pokemon